


Beginning of War

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [49]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Violence, forced body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The third horseman War is chosen
Series: Amends [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Beginning of War

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Beginning of War

She watched him as he left the conference where he’d been speaking as a representative of Xavier’s school. She wanted to kill him for his crime in denying her the chance to give her body over to their lord and allowing him to be reborn through her. Still a small part of her found the idea of making him serve her as a horseman appealing even if she’d much rather rip his heart out.

She motioned for the squad of Clan Akkaba members she had brought along dropped down and attempted to subdue him. She knew that he would defeat them all and took great pleasure in lining up the shot with her rifle that would lay him out. Normally she prefered to capture her pray with her own two hands but she dared not risk letting her temper get the better of her. If he died she would not get a chance to claim her rightful place.

She watched as he fought back against her followers. She was a bit disappointed how quickly they were going down these were supposed to be high ranking warriors but she should have known the leader of the x-men would win. She lined up her shot and took it. He tracked the dart that embedded in him and released an Optic blast at her location. She dodged and watched as he fell if she’d been any slower he’d have killed her. She was definitely coming around to him being her war.

“Bind him tightly.” She said to those who failed her. “I will not have your failures compounded by him escaping.” She smiled at them then, “We must get him to Ozymandias as soon as possible.” Now just one more left and she could begin working toward her true destiny.

“Let me Go Anias,” Cyclops said from where his head was strapped into the ruby quartz helmet that kept him powerless. “You have to know the X-men will find me and you’ll pay for this better for you if you let me go.”

“Be Silent dog,” She said angrily. “You will serve as War for me when I take Apocalypse’s throne until then just be quiet. He almost looked as if he was going to speak again but then he got silent. She watched him carefully and noticed he was attempting to work his hand free. “You will not escape.” She stood up and injected him with another dose of the drug to knock him out she would take no chances with this one.

The End


End file.
